mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubba Jenkins vs. Thiago Meller
The first round began and they touched gloves. "Get off first!" Jenkins landed a spinning back kick to the body. Meller landed a good leg kick. Meller stuffed a double, good exchange. Jenkins landed a jab and another. 4:00. Meller landed a leg kick. And Jenkins replied. Meller landed a leg kick. Meller landed a body kick. Good head movement by both men. 3:00. Meller landed a leg kick, Jenkins landed a right uppercut. Meller landed a left. Meller landed a body kick, Jenkins taunted waving him in and pounding his chest and ate a jab. 2:00. Jenkins got a double to guard, Meller had a guillotine, they rolled around with it. Meller's cut over the left eye but not badly. Jenkins escaping. Cagewalked with it a bit. Meller still had it. Sprawling with it. Jenkins rolled, mounting. Meller still holding it. Jenkins mounting again. Meller defending. 1:00. Half-guard. Meller lost it, ate three rights. Jenkins landed a right elbow. Another. Another. Cut's looking nasty now. 35 left. Meller regained guard and tried a triangle but lost it. 15. Jenkins landed a right elbow, Meller tried an armbar and lost it. Jenkins in an awkward position, six or seven right hammerfists. R1 ends, 10-9 Jenkins. R2 began and they touched gloves. Big mouse under Meller's left eye. Jenkins landed a leg kick. Meller ate a partially blocked high kick. Jenkins landed a leg kick. He landed a jab. Jenkins claimed an eyepoke, time was called. His right eye. The replay showed it was one. "Am I ugly?" Big John asked to see if Jenkins could see. "Not that bad," Jenkins told Big John. They continued touching gloves. Jenkins landed a one-two and a left and a right, Meller stuffed a double. Meller landed a jab. 4:00. Meller landed a jab. And another one. Jenkins landed one. And another. Meller landed a left in a little flurry. Jenkins got a double escaping a guillotine. Half-guard. 3:00. Lefts to the body trying a neck crank as well. Meller turtling up. Jenkins got an ankle pick as Meller tried standing. Meller trying again to stand. 2:00 as Jenkins is holding him down. Meller landed two rights under and tried another guillotine losing it. Butterfly guard. Jenkins landed a right, two or three more. Jenkins avoided a triangle. 1:00. Guard now. Jenkins defended another triangle easily, right elbow. Cut under Meller's right eye now as well. Butterfly guard. 35. Back to guard. Short right elbow. Another. A left. That cut by the left eye is much worse now. A right hand. Jenkins dove in missing a right. R2 ends, 10-9 Jenkins. R3 began and they hugged. Hematoma over Meller's left eye, big lump under. He dodged a high kick. Jenkins landed a leg kick. He ate a counter right. Meller stuffed a double, got tripped but stood. Jenkins was slow to stand. Meller landed a right and a left, defended a double but Jenkins got it against the cage. Meller's closed guard and worked hard for a guillotine. 4:00. Jenkins is losing his shorts. Passed to half-guard and escaped. Time was called for Jenkins to pull up his shorts. Restarted in same position. Jenkins landed a left elbow. Another. Another. 3:00. Three right hands. Two more, back to guard. Two left hands. Jenkins got the back, both hooks. Turned to mount, three rights under, five more under. Meller rolling for a leg. Back to half-guard, ate a left. 2:00 with five rights. A left, two rights. Meller's exhausted. Right elbow. "Finish him!" A left. A right. Three rights. A right elbow. Another. 1:00 with ten rights under. A left elbow. "Finish him!" A right elbow. Jenkins got the back as Meller looked to stand. 35. Holding him down. A right under. Half-guard. A right. 15. Guard. Meller thinking guillotine. Jenkins landed two rights, R3 ends, 10-9 Jenkins, 30-27 Jenkins, possible 30-26 for last round being a possible 10-8. 29-28, 30-27 twice UD. Jenkins reminds me of a younger, black Anthony Pettis in his voice and speaking style at least. It's amusing.